


Never Have I Ever

by Lisalicious



Series: Modern Day AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drinking game turned sexy time game, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Hux has never played the game before.





	Never Have I Ever

“You’re kidding!” Poe laughed as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “With all the years you spent at the University you never played _Never have I ever_?”

“Just because you and your pilot friends partied every other night in school, doesn’t mean everyone did,” Hux huffed in response. “I applied myself to my education. It’s why I have 3 doctorates. Anyways it sounds childish and slightly barbaric.”

Poe laughed harder, and pulled his taller, ginger boyfriend to a stop. He wasn’t sure how he actually talked Hux into accompanying him to Snap’s party just like he wasn’t sure how he managed to land the brilliant Ancient Historian with his focus on Naval Battles. (It had definitely taken time and effort…and the ability to prove the man wrong from time to time.) He rounded on the man, wrapping his other arm around him.  He grinned up at the scowling face.

“I’m sure you’d be amazing at it. See the premise is-“

“I know what the premise of the game is.”

“So you see why you’d be amazing at it?”

“One, I don’t particularly care to do well at a game that points out all the things I haven’t done in my life. Two, just what makes you think I am so inexperienced that I wouldn’t be as inebriated as the rest of your pilots?”

Hux raised an eyebrow at his shorter boyfriend.

“Well, we have been dating for a year, and in all the stories you’ve told me of your time in boarding school and university, I haven’t heard anything to make me think you’d get very drunk playing _Never have I ever_.”

“Well, I couldn’t tell you everything about my past. You might go digging and find evidence that will prove me wrong again. Also, we’ve been dating for ten months.”

Hux, not usually one for public displays of affection, surprised Poe by following his lead and wrapping arms around his shoulders.  Poe pulled him closer.

“I happen to count those first couple months you were playing hard to get. I mean we did go on…oh…twenty dates during that time. If that’s not dating…”

“Ah, see there? You’ve proven me wrong again.”

Hux’s scowl had gradually turned into a smile, and he leaned down to capture Poe’s own smile in a kiss.

“You like it that much when I prove you wrong?”

“Oh, I hate it, but Phasma says it’s good for me to be proven wrong from time to time. Just don’t get too used to it.”

“I haven’t yet.” Poe’s eye brightened then. “Hmmm…we could always play a different version.”

“Of what? _Never have I ever_?”

“Right, but instead of taking a drink of something…we could, oh, I don’t know, remove an article of clothing…or kiss somewhere…”

“And you’re expecting me to do that in front of your pilot friends, are you? OH GOD! Please tell me you don’t intend to play that way with those people.”

Poe laughed again. He withdrew from their shared embrace and grabbed Hux’s hand. Then turned and started heading back towards his car.

“Of course not!” he laughed. “I’ll text Snap in a bit, and let him know we decided to stay in.” He stopped again and turned in front of Hux to block him. “I’ll start. Never have I ever gotten used to proving my gorgeous, brilliant, genius of a boyfriend wrong.”

“So which one of us kisses and which one of us removes an article of clothing?” Hux asked wickedly. He started to think he could definitely enjoy this version of the game.


End file.
